Playing fields, such as American-style football fields, are often used to play soccer. For example, a high school may have a football field that is surrounded by stands and other spectator facilities, but the school may not have such facilities for soccer. Building a separate soccer field having its own spectator facilities might not be considered an efficient use of a school's limited real estate and financial resources. Therefore, the high school may instead choose to use the football field or other field for soccer games and/or other purposes. To temporarily transition a field into a soccer field, movable soccer goals may be placed at each end of the field. Such movable soccer goals, however, are often prone to tip over, sometimes causing injury to players or others. This may be especially true when young children are playing on the field, as young children may be more pone to climb on, jump on, bump, or otherwise attempt to disturb the soccer goal.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt but unmet need to provide a system that enables facility personnel to quickly and easily anchor a movable goal on a field.